Legend
by Tsubasa-fan
Summary: Kurogane takes Fai to a secret location deep in the forest to show him something only in stories. When Fai does the unthinkable, evil is ready to cover the world in darkness. Based on the movie 'Legend' KxF, SxS, DxW, yaoi. AU
1. The Failed Hunt

Title: Legend

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: KuroganeFai, DoumekiWatanuki, SyaoranSakura,

Warnings: Yaoi, language, mild dark themes

Disclaimer/Notes: Don't own Tsubasa/Holic or the movie Legend.

* * *

The two of them had lay low on the grass, two silhouettes shine brightly on the hill top, they have been waiting for these two; waiting to capture them. The leader of the group stands from his hiding place amongst the forest greenery, his dark eyes fierce as he shouts for his followers to charge the figures on the hill. Both streams of light disappear in an instant, only the slight sway of flowers are the only testament of the being there at all.

The two have escaped again before they can reach them, their master will not be pleased. A flicker of light catches his attention, moving towards a large tree he picks up a silver hair, it glistens in his hand; maybe his master won't be too angered after all...

* * *

"It seems that young Flowright-san has decided to grace us with his presence today." A tall willowy woman said from her seat in the old cottage. Fai walked through the home's kitchen, grabbing a tart from the table before reaching the woman.

"Ah, Fai-san, it's good to see you, I have some fresh tarts in the oven." Said the young apprentice as he pulled a tray of heated pastries out, their smell enticing the blonde.

"I can't stay long Yuuko-san, and thank you Watanuki-kun your food's always delicious."

"You must have a sweetheart waiting for you, which reminds me...Watanuki don't you have to hurry those tarts off to Doumeki-kun?" Yuuko smiled evilly at the teen as he stammered and blushed profusely, Fai is relived that the subject has gone into safer territory.

"I will do no such thing, that bastard can starve for all I care!" Fai and Yuuko smile and give each other a knowing glance. Fai slips another tart into his pocket before nodding to his two friends.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go, I'll stop by tomorrow perhaps?" Fai looks over his shoulder as he stands in the cottage's doorway.

"The wileful heart invites despair, like blind men creeping in a dragon's lair." Yuuko's eyes were hooded as she spoke, smoke from incense wafted between them.

"I'll keep that in mind witch-san." With that Fai left, closing the door behind him. Watanuki stared for a moment longer before Yuuko reminded him of a certain hungry archer.

Fai left the old cottage and into the surrounding forest. The blonde wafted through fields of wildflowers and into a open glade were he began swaying with the flowers in the gentle breeze. Trees cast shadows over the flowers as Fai began to scan the area.

"Kuro-taaann...I know you're here...Kuro-chu?!" The blonde continued his trek through the forest, well aware of the figure watching him from the trees.

"Kuro-swan, answer me!" Fai cups his hands in front of his mouth to yell louder and to also cover up the smile on his face as he hears a familiar rustle behind him.

"Will you shut the hell up and stop calling me those stupid ass names?!" The taller teen glares at the blonde.

"Wahh, Kuro-myu scared me to death!" Fai clutched his chest as if he were about to faint.

"It's Kurogane, I told you that the first time we met and I always have to keep telling you that." Kurogane rolled his eyes at Fai's antics. Fai reaches in his pocket and while Kurogane is scolding him Fai shoves the tart in his mouth.

"What did you just do?!" The other's glare returns full force as he chases Fai across the glade, his hands outstretched and ready to strangle.

"I thought Kuro-min would like something sweet to eat." Fai yells behind him as he laughs.

* * *

After a few minutes more of chasing, Kurogane and Fai sit down in the meadow. By now small birds and other small animals are resting with them. The taller of the two having to constantly shake birds of his shoulders and yell at the squirrels and rabbits for chewing on his clothes.

"Kuro-puppy's so cute when he's loving on small animals." Fai chuckled as he scratched behind a small bunny's ears.

"I'll show you 'loving'" Kurogane made a swipe for Fai's head, but missed and fell forward.

"You know I could teach you to speak rabbit or blue bird, if you'd like." Fai cooes at a small blue jay on his out stretched finger. The little bird hops on the pale digit and answers back.

"I don't, just tell them to get the hell off me!" Kurogane lay down staring up at his friend. A sliver of light catches Fai's attention, looking down he sees a silver medallion hanging from Kurogane's neck.

"I see you're still wearing it, I didn't know you cared." Kurogane hastily tucked the jewelry back under his shirt and grunted.

"You're the one gave it to me and said I had to wear it."

"But we were little kids then." Fai laughed at the memory of a younger version of himself putting the necklace around a just a small Kurogane and declaring it a bond of friendship. Kurogane had then ignored him and went about playing with his wooden sword.

"Though it's still nice to know you still have it." Fai then patted black spikes of hair as his friend blushed faintly.

"...There's something I wanted to show you."

"Ooh, what is it?"

"It's a surprise, it's the season for them. They won't come here again for a very, very long time. It's in a secret place though...we can see them but you have to do what I say."

"Of course!" Fai stands up quickly, Kurogane following close behind. Kurogane pulls a red headband from his pocket.

"You'll have to be blindfolded."

"Don't you trust me, Kuro-san?"

"You know I do, idiot." Kurogane stands behind the blonde as he ties the cloth over blue eyes.


	2. A Surprise and a Proposal

Title: Legend

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: KuroganeFai, DoumekiWatanuki, SyaoranSakura,

Warnings: Yaoi, language, mild dark themes

Disclaimer/Notes: Don't own Tsubasa/Holic or the movie Legend.

Fai smiles as he feels Kurogane take his hand, he can almost feel the blush on the other's cheeks. Only the sound of them walking and the distant rumble of thunder is heard as they make their way through the forest.

"There's a storm coming."

"Who cares? We can always go to Kuro-rinta's home to hide." Kurogane turns to see a smiling Fai and with a small amount of courage leans forward, ready to steal a kiss. Fai smiles wider at the feeing the other's presence. Kurogane backs away, cursing himself mentally as he presses on, trying to get the image of an almost kiss out of his head.

Three pairs of eyes watch on as Kurogane and Fai move on. Only the tops of their heads can be seen over the edge of a mossy dead tree.

"Did you see what he was going to do?" A voice full of disdain asks.

"Nothing's quite as foul as love." A listless female voice answers.

Fai feels Kurogane's hands at the back of his head as the headband is untied. Blue eyes take a moment to adjust before the blonde takes in his surroundings.

"Kuro-pyon, it's beautiful." Fai scans the crystal clear stream, the purple and red flowers at its edges, and the shimmering rocks beneath its surface. light shimmers from the nearby treetops causing the water to sparkle.

Kurogane just shakes his head and pulls the blonde down to sit beside him. After several moments of waiting Fai tiredly rests his head against the other's shoulder.

"How much longer?"

"Be patient." Fai sighs and stands up, heading towards the stream to drink, Kurogane pulls his hands away before he can.

"What is it?"

"The water's dirty, nothing will drink from it." Fai looks at him in confusion. Kurogane hastily pulls Fai back to their hiding place.

"Just watch." Kurogane whispers in his ear and Fai shiver at the sensation.

Soon both of them are silent as they watch two beams of light gleaming through the trees. Fai holds his breath as he sees a white unicorn moving swiftly down the hillside, the blonde can also see its mate at the edge of the woods.

"Kuro-chan...they're so..." A small smile finds its way onto Kurogane's face as he watches Fai; the blonde clutches his hand almost painfully in all the excitement. They watch as the first unicorn deeps his horn into the stream.

"The horn purifies the water." Fai shivers at the warm breath by his ear. The stallion watches as the mare walks cautiously down the slope and to the stream. Fai notices the subtle differences in them, but stares in awe still.

"There's nothing with more power or magic...as long as they're alive, nothing evil can ever harm those with pure hearts."

"Nothing but ugly one-horned mules."

"Hush!" The two of them are watching the unicorns drink from the stream, their silent companion watches the couples in their hide-away.

"I have to pet one."

"N-no!" Kurogane stares wide eyed as Fai stands up as Kurogane grabs his arm.

"But I want to." Blue eyes plead with red.

"It's forbidden, their sacred you fool!" Fai pulls free and leaves their hiding spot. Both unicorns watch the teen from across the stream, both paw threateningly at the ground. Ignoring it Fai holds his arms out slightly in invitation.

The stallion's nostrils flare wide as he watches the blonde. The mare behind him shakes her silvery mane in agitation. The male unicorn charges at Fai, his horn gleaming in the sunlight. Kurogane's heart races as he steps out, knowing he's too late to intervene.

He sighs in relief when the stallion stops it attack and then begins to prance around Fai, stopping in front of the teen to allow himself to be petted. Fai raises a shaky hand to the silken muzzle, scratching it lovingly. Across the stream the other unicorn paces back and forth, angered.

\

One of the figures still in hiding pulls out a dark flute, taking an equally black pin from the pouch on his side. The three of them watch as the blonde continues to pet the unicorn in front of him.

"Take your time...don't miss..." A glare and the voice beside him is silenced.

The unicorn jerks from Fai's touch and bolts through the clearing, disappearing into the undergrowth with the mare following close behind. Fai stares in shock as Kurogane runs to his side, checking him for any injuries. Thunder rings loudly overhead.

"It was like a dream Kuro-san."

"Bastard, you're lucky it wasn't a nightmare!" Fai grabs Kurogane's hands and leads them away.

Both unicorns plunge through the forest, as they leap over a fallen tree, the stallion stumbles before regaining his balance and taking off again.

The sounds of hoof beats echoe as the three who were watching the beasts ran as they chase them down. Their own grotesque steeds thundering through the forest as well.

Kurogane and Fai sit atop a grassy ledge overlooking a deep pond. Both unaware of what happened. Fai sighs calmly as he picks a daisy by his hand and lifts it to Kurogane's nose. The blonde hums as he leans against the other teen.

-------------------------------------------------------

The larger unicorn stumbles, as its gait becomes unstable, the poison from the pin spreads and courses through the animal's veins. As the mare runs beside her mate, she nuzzles his flank and the red swollen flesh there.

The shouts of their hunters are heard as the gain ground by the second. The unicorns stop at a fork in the dirt trail and with a motion of his head, the stallion pushes the mare to go ahead. Understanding she leaves to safety.

The stallion waits for the three to see him, before limping down the opposite road.

Kurogane stares up into the sky as Fai sits beside him, the teen blushes at his friend's smile. Blue eyes catch him watching and before Kurogane can protest Fai swoops down to kiss him. They break apart quickly, when Fai realizes that the other teen didn't respond to him.

"Afraid of my kisses now?" Fai teased lightly as Kurogane stared up at him, the faintest of scowls appearing n his face.

"You only hang around me because I amuse you, like some loyal dog."

"That's not true, even if you do remind me of a puppy sometimes. I do love you, Kuro-wanko." The taller teen relaxed as pale fingers brushed through his hair.

"It's not like I can tolerate you or can give you anything." He keeps his gaze on his friend as he watches Fai remove the silver ring from his finger.

"What does that matter?"

"It does matter, or at least someday it will to you." Kurogane knew he could never really be with Fai; he was only a poor kid that lived in the forests in an old house his father had built years ago. Fai on the other hand came from a rich merchant family, where he could have anything he wanted.

"I want to marry you." Fai stated as a soft breeze picked up and blew his hair gently.

"That's impossible!"

"Not if it's what you really want." The blonde had on that smile that sent a terrified chill down his spine. Fai holds up the ring to his friend's face.

"Don't you wish this was our wedding ring?"

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer." Kurogane huffed and crossed his arms, turning his face away.

"I have to at least challenge my suitors." Fai smiles before throwing the ring high above them, they both watch as it arches and makes a small 'plop' sound as it hits the waters below. "I'll marry who ever finds that ring."

Kurogane sits up, looking over the edge and into the pond below. He sits for a few seconds, daring himself to not go after the stupid thing, before a string of curses erupts from his mouth and he takes his shirt off to plunge into the water below. Fai cheers from the ledge, laughing loudly as he does.

Streaked with sweat, the unicorn stumbles out into a meadow covered in light cherry blossoms. Froth pours from his nostrils as he approaches the tall sakura, his blue eyes wide with fear. The three figures ride into the flower-bright meadow, jumping down their mounts in a rush.

"We have him now."

The stallion staggers forward at a last desperate attempt to attack his pursuers. Legs heavy and head hanging from the poison, the unicorn settles against the sakura and slides down. Thunder continues to rumble overhead as violent winds blows pink petals into the air.

Kurogane can barely see the silver ring glittering under the water. The jewelry finally coming to a rest in the mud below. The teen searches blindly as clouds of silt rise up about him.

The three figures make their way thrown the pink blizzard of wind-blown blossoms. Each of them stands around the fallen creature, the leader of the three grabs the tip of the sharp horn, lifting it off the ground. He offers his sword to the male beside him, the other swings the katana high over his head, taking the kill as his own.

Lightening illuminates them as the black blade falls. He gives the sword back to its owner before reaching down and gathering the severed horn in his hands. The whirling petals instantly turn to snow flakes.


	3. The Stallion and the Beginning

Title: Legend

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: KuroganeFai, DoumekiWatanuki, SyaoranSakura,

Warnings: Yaoi, language, mild dark themes

Disclaimer/Notes: Don't own Tsubasa/Holic or the movie Legend.

Fai held his hair back as a harsh wind bellowed, lightening flashed violently overhead as the world plunged into winter darkness.

"Kuro-sama, I need some help!"

Fai's yell was muffled by the brewing storm as he held onto a tree trunk. Stumbling forward he tries again to yell over the ledge trying to see Kurogane. Slowly the blonde makes his way down and upon seeing the pond up close runs towards it. A sheet of ice meets his fists as Fai pounds harshly at the pond's surface.

"...Got to get help!" Fai clutches his red hands to his chest as he rushes off towards Yuuko's.

Not finding the ring Kurogane makes his way back to the surface only to have his head crash into the layer of ice that has formed. Staring in shock, he punches at the ice above and relief washes over him as it shatters around his fist. Pulling himself partially out of the water Kurogane scans the area looking for any sign of blonde hair.

"Fai?!" The wind howls around him as he yells.

Fai scrambles to the old cottage, on his way noticing animals frozen in place by the unnatural winter. Upon running inside he begins searching for Yuuko and Watanuki only to find no trace of his friends. Hoping they had somehow managed to flee before they met the same fate as the birds he had seen outside, Fai ran about searching for something to save Kurogane with.

The stomping of hooves alerts the blonde and as he looks out a nearby window he sees three figures riding in a great sleigh that looks like it's made of giant bones. Frantic Fai turns to hide, grabbing an old quilt he presses himself into a corner behind several brooms and an half cleaned kettle. He looks at the people coming in through a moth-eaten hole in the quilt.

"A mortal world turned to ice." The woman says neutrally as she stares at her comrades. The silent man simply stabs his dagger into the kitchen table.

"Looks like someone left food behind." The leader said as he picked at the now frozen tarts.

"Why eat it cold? It's much better hot." The other member of the cloaked group takes out the stallion's horn and waves it at the kettle hanging over the dead fireplace. The food inside automatically begins to bubble and steam.

"The horn?" He ignores her and continues making random things in the house float and twirl in the air. As he waves the horn like a magic wand, the others look on. Fai watches in shock as the man continues to wreak havoc.

"Xing Hou, Shaoran, look at this power!" He points the horn straight up and the three of them watch as snow bellows in the house. Fai clamps his hands tightly across his mouth, trying to keep himself from screaming.

"Without that boy for bait, you would have never gotten close enough." Xing Hou says as she watches the man twirl the horn in his hand.

"Beauty brought the beast at bay, Kyle." Shaoran says as he looks around the house.

Fai slumps against the wall in disbelief at their words. As he stares off into nothing Xing Hou scoops the frozen tarts into a bag as Kyle points the horn at the door and it bursts open.

"We must hurry; he won't like it if we're late." Shaoran heads out first, the woman close behind him while Kyle follows.

"When we deliver the horn, we'll be heavily rewarded." After he hears the door shut, Fai lowers the blanket tears sting his eyes as he begins to move out from his hiding place.

"What have I done? I didn't want the unicorn to die; all I did was touch it..." Fai shivers from the cold, but stops when he hears the front door swing open loudly again. Hurriedly he moves back to his hiding spot, pulling the quilt high over his head.

Kyle dashes in to retrieve his dagger from the table. Kyle notices one of the brooms move, but Xing Hour's call from outside draws his attention away and outside. Fai holds his breath for a second time waiting to hear the door slam shut and the sound of hooves moving away.

"How can I fix this?" Fai jumped from his spot, searching the house for supplies, shoving them in a small bag.

"I would help, but I'm no use against demons like them." Fai jumped at the voice. He turned to see a small creature coming from behind one of the vases on Yuuko's mantle. Its round body sitting perched atop Fai's shoulder.

"W-who are you?"

"Mokona Modoki. There's no need to worry, I'm a friend of Watanuki's and Yuuko's." The small creature said cheerfully as it looked up at the blonde.

"Then I'll do it myself, I'll follow those demons...even if it costs me my life!"

"There's always hope when a brave heart backs a noble cause." Fai finishes gathering supplies and rushes towards the door.

"Wait, take this with you!"The creature floats towards the vase it had hidden behind before pulling out a golden feather. Fai catches it as Mokona throws it at him.

"What is it?"

"The feather of a cockatrice, a monster born from a snake and rooster. It will make you run pretty fast, and better yet it'll always remind you that hope is alive." Fai tucked the feather into his pocket thanking the white creature.

"Thank you, hope is just what I need." With that Fai rushes out of the cottage and into the snow.

"Fai!" Kurogane, nearly frozen, drags through the snow, calling out Fai's name as he goes.

"What's happened?" Kurogane looks to see birds frozen on bare branches. Seeing that he can't help any of the animals now, he continued his trekking through the forest.

"Idiot, answer me!"

The teen's eyes widen as he sees someone standing in front of him. He runs up to the person, and discovers the man frozen as well. Kurogane walks in front of the man, unhitching his cloak and throwing it over his own shoulders. He also takes the travel bag around the man's shoulders.

"Not like you'll car if I borrow it anyway." He travels onward until he reaches a small thicket, the wind soft enough for him to attempt a fire. Taking a tinder box from his bag he slowly manages to light a fire. Feeling the warmth of the fire relax him, Kurogane falls asleep.

Red eyes flutter open as light beats down against his face. A tiny ball of light comes from the woods, circling him.

"What the hell?" Staring at the light he sees a small figure, with long white hair and what looks like dragonfly wings.

"Who are you?" Kurogane stands up, his eyes following the light. He grabs a piece of wood from the fire, holding its blazing end at the figure.

"You've been in the forest all your life and you don't know who Tomoyo?" A young girl comes from the forest, but Kurogane stands weary, seeing the wisdom behind those dark eyes.

"Tomoyo?"

"Yes, Kurogane, I'm at your service." All around them Kurogane hears clicks and snaps, stones being tapped against tree trunks, in some sort of song. Numerous green glowing eyes stare at him from the surrounding woods.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything, silly!" She laughs behind her hand at the glaring teen.

"Then what happened here, why is it winter?"

"Surely you should now? Didn't you notice anything strange, something odd, something forbidden?"

"I...uhm...took Fai to see the unicorns..." Kurogane drops his only weapon to the ground.

"You did what?" Her purple eyes widen in surprise. Dozens of faeries and nymphs and other fair creatures, come out from the wood works. All of them whispering to each other, frantically.

"Silence!" The whispering stops as all eyes are directed towards Tomoyo. Kurogane looks downwards in guilt.

"He touched the stallion." Groans rise from the gathered crowd, all of the outraged. Tomoyo seems in a furious calm, as her face darkens and eyes glow eerily.

"A mortal laid hands on a unicorn?"

"Terrible." A young wood sprite says, her green eyes saddened by the news.

"We didn't mean anything by it!" Kurogane yelled trying to defend himself and Fai.

"What was it then?"

"I wanted to share something special with him." Everyone stares at him, their eyes less heated.

"Do you think you can upset hitzusen, the balance of the universe, and not pay the price?" Tomoyo looks at him hypnotically and Kurogane shudders in fear. Singing erupts from the crowd and begins to affect the teen. Shaking his head and clenching his teeth he yells for them to stop.

"What I did was unforgiveable...but..." Kurogane boldly stares right into Tomoyo's eyes. "I did it for love damn it! Fuck all of this, I'd do it again for Fai, I would have sooner died than broken my promise to him." A dark blush dusts Kurogane's cheeks as he finishes yelling.

"Love is another story." Tomoyo stares at him fondly, her eyes warm and comforting now.


	4. The Makings of a Champion

Title: Legend

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: KuroganeFai, DoumekiWatanuki, SyaoranSakura,

Warnings: Yaoi, language, mild dark themes

Disclaimer/Notes: Don't own Tsubasa/Holic or the movie Legend.

* * *

"Answer a riddle and I'll forgive you." Kurogane looks at the girl as if she's grown a second head. 

"What if I can't?"

"Then we'll be singing your death song, of course!" She smiled cheerfully at him.

"Ask away then."

"What is a bell that does not ring, yet, it's knell makes the angels sing?" Tomoyo said in a sing-song voice, her dark hair swaying in the light wind.

"Bluebells...the flower, if you hear it it means your going to die soon."

"Oooh darn, you guessed it." Fake tears poured down the girls porcilian cheeks. Kurogane sighed in relief, he'd have to thank Fai for babbling on and on about flowers so much now.

"Just help me find the idiot, you can change things back while you're at it too!"

"Silly, I can't do that, changing this is far beyond me. Isn't that right Sakura-chan?" The girl turns to the other spirit beside her, the wood sprite in her flowing dress nods in agreement.

"I fear for the worst." Tomoyo sighed, the sprite beside her looking worried as well.

* * *

All of them are walking through the woods, or at least three of them are, the rest of them are dancing and singing merrily. They glimpse the silhouette of the unicorn in a frozen meadow with the glow of their lanterns. All of them runs towards it, it's bodt now covered in a thick glaze of snow by a frozen tree. 

A crashing of hooves alerts them to the mare unicorn as she thunders from the woods. Kurogane stands his ground as she charges him, the others back away, fearful of the creature.

"I owe you my life, it was my fault all of this happened." He bows to the mare, hoping to calm her down. The unicorn lowers her head in a peace offering.

"We have to get the horn back, we'll need a true champion...a mortal whose bold and pure of heart and spirit." Tomoyo says from her place by the others. All of them stare in awe as they see tiny flowers spring from each indention in the snow left by the unicorn.

"Tomoyo-san's right we have to find a champion." Sakura says as all eyes turn to Kurogane expectantly. He slowly steps back, but realizes he's surrounded.

"We had best get him some armor and weapons." Tomoyo cheered, the others around her cringed at the look in her eyes.

"Weapons? Armor?" Kurogane asks as he is tugged along, by a laughing Tomoyo. The unicorn and others follow them.

* * *

Fai ran through the forest, Yuuko's old quilt wrapped around him as he sprints. As he follows the demons, the blonde dodges and weaves just out of their sight. Fai watches as they sit around a gnarled tree stump, the one with glasses waving the stallions horn around like a child with a toy. 

Blue eyes widen in fear as another figure joins the three below, the man in robes scowling sharply at them and casts a spell on Syaoran, causing him disappear in the darkness. The two remaining are shaken, but don't show it too much as they hand over the horn. The looming man growls out something to them before he too disappears.

As the sun rises, he turns and runs away seeing all he needs to. Fai runs into the violent storm, tears threatening to spill as he stumbles. He stops when he sees the small flowers left behind in the mare's wake. Seeing a semblence of hope the blonde follows the path.

* * *

Tomoyo leads the group towards a giant sakura tree and with a wave of her hand the sagging curtain of blossoms moves to show an entrance to a large cave opening with ornate wooden doors. 

"This Kurogane, is my home Shirisaki castle."

"Looks like a cave with a door to me." Tomoyo simply smiles and walks inside, the teen follows her along with the unicorn and the rest of the crowd. Kurogane stares in shock, inside the cave seems to be an elaborate palace, large statues of dragons and pheonixes decorate the main room, along with large panelled paintings of mountains and streams.

"Does this look like a cave, Kurogane?" Kurogane glares before following the girl further into her home.

"Sakura-chan could you stay here with the unicorn until Kurogane and I return?"

"Of course Tomoyo-san." Sakura and the mare stay behind in the main room as the others continue onward.

They eventually stop inside a large room and everyone looks in awe at the piles of of fine clothes and jewelry and vaulables strewn about. The small glowing fairy from before hovers around Kurogane's head. He swats futily at him as he swoops down.

"Stop it damnit, go away!"

"Kurogane be gentle, Yuui only seeks a little affection." Yuui hovers above Kurogane's cheek.

"I don't care just make him stop!"

"Now down to buisness...Kakei-san are you in here?!" Tomoyo just ignores the angry teen as she rumages through the treasure. A blonde who reminds Kurogane faintly of Fai emerges from a large pile of books.

"Ah Tomoyo-san, I see you've brought a guest?"

"I'm here to find Kurogane here some weapons and perhaps some suitable clothes." Kurogane was about to yell at the comment but was silenced when Kakei began pulling out variuous weapons and handing him to the smaller girl.

"You're good with a sword, so how about this?" She haded Kurogane a long sword with blue details etched into the hilt. Nodding he began going through a few old exercises he had learned while growing up.

"This will do."

"Souhi is a fine sword." The blonde said as he watched Kurogane practice, he then gave the taller teen Souhi's sheath.

"Now we need to get you into some decent heroic clothes!" The girl cheered as she ran about looking over heaps of clothes. Tomoyo comes back with her arms full and pushes the large bundle into Kurogane's arms.

"Go and put this on, hopefully I won't have to make adjustments." Kurogane blushed faintly as he left for another room, not really trusting the gleam in the girl's eyes.

When he returned he was dressed in black and red armor, Tomoyo cheered and clapped her hands as she swarmed him, checking all over to look at the clothes.

"A perfect match, now you really do look like a champion instead of a little boy!"

"Why you!" His fists shook in anger,Kakei came up to him and toed his newly acquired sword to his hip, making his look complete.

"Kakei-san, where are the others?"

"Oh, they're around somewhere, you know Saiga, he can't pass up a chance at embarassing the boys." Kurogane continued to swat at the still buzzing Yuui as the two friends chatted.

"We'll need one of them to come along with us..." The teen could have sworn he heard the girl sigh sadly saying, _'the clothes really don't make the person'. _He have to find away to get back at her later.


	5. The Capture of the Mare and Innocence

Title: Legend

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: KuroganeFai, DoumekiWatanuki, SyaoranSakura,

Warnings: Yaoi, language, mild dark themes

Disclaimer/Notes: Don't own Tsubasa/Holic or the movie Legend.

* * *

Blonde hair glistens from the snow as Fai narrows his eyes against the flying snow, trying to follow the small trail of flowers left behind by the mare. He stops suddenly when he see the ancient sakura ni front of him as well as the open doors to Tomoyo's home. Deciding its safee enough he leaves the cold outside world for the cave opening.

* * *

By a small fire, the mare lays comfortable on a bed of lush pillows, Sakura asleep at her side. At the sound of Fai approaching the unicorn lifts her head and climbs to her feet in a blur poised to attack the teen. Sakura gasps loudly as she wakes up from the quick movement.

"W-who are you?"

"Fai, Fai D. Flowright."

"You're the one who caused all of this." Sakura tries her best to glare at the mortal, but instead only manages a sad and worried expression.

"I know it was wrong...Everything's my fault, please forgive me. I want to make it up, I followed those demons...they gave the horn to a man in dark robes." Fai's face is flushed from the cold as tears swim in his eyes.

"Oh, we must tell the others then!" The sprite claps her hands and smiles wide at the revelation.

"We can't stay here, it's not safe, that man sent them to hunt for the mare and if I found her so easily, so will they!" Sakura looks over his shoulder at the entrance of the cave, startled.

"It's too late." Xing Houe and Kyle stand in the entryway, a black bow and a slim rapier aimed towards them. Fai and Sakura move quickly to stand between them and the unicorn.

Sakura moves forward, her eyes glowing brightly as she begins the utterings of a spell, but before its complete Kyle moves to slam the girl into the wall, cracking the wall and leaving her to slide down motionlessly, Fai looks on in fear as he mets the gaze of the dark haired woman, the unicorn behind hm snorts in warning.

Before either can move a black net flies over them, capturing them.

* * *

Kakei sits atop a large chest as he sips the hot tea in his hands as Tomoyo rumages over dusty maps at a large desk. Saiga sits beside him. The taller man had came in earlier and after introductions agreed to help them in their quest. Now he was resting his head agaisnt Kakei's leg.

"Would you like some tea, Tomoyo-san? It will help calm you..." The dark blonde offers, holding his cup up towards her.

"No thank you, I have these navigation charts to look at." As the two of them chat, Kurogane stands across the far side of the room practicing with his new sword. Yuui continues to buzz around his head.

"Not bad..." Kurogane whispers to himself as he stares into a mirror, he sees a flash of light behind him.Yuui, who has transformed into a child-sized version of himself wraps pale arms around Kurogane's waist.

"I think you look like a hero." The teen looks in the mirror a him in surprise.

"W-what the hell are you doing?!" He falters in his katas as he tries to remove the lanky arms around him. Releasing himself he turns to glare at the man, but is met with hhis much smaller form instead.

"Magic?" He stares confused at the small fairy, realizing it was only a trick by the pale man.

"Only you know, it's our little secret." Yuui winks at the hero-in-training, earning himself a light blush. He turns back to see the larger version of Yuui in the mirror, who in turn leans forward to kiss his cheek.

"Don't do that!" He wipes furiously at his cheek.

"I think it's time we were on our way." Tomoyo says as she looks up at an old clock, Kakei gently wakes the dark-haired man from his nap.

"Now, all of you come back safe and sound." Saiga leans over Kakei, his hand titling the blonde's chin up. Kurogane blushes yet again and turns away before he can see them kiss. Tomoyo stares blatantly before turning and leaving the treasure room. Yuui reverts back to his smaller self and flies over to the others, Saiga and Kurogane close behind.

* * *

When they arrive into the main room of the castle, they're greeted by Sakura's prone form. Rushing over Kurogane lifts her up, checking over her.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo gently brushes light bangs from the girl's face, her brow furrowed in worry.

"Mmm, Tomoyo-san?" Green eyes flutter open.

"What happened, where's the unicorn?" Kurogane asks above them, his hand on Souhi's hilt just in case.

"Those demons...they took her, he warned me but it was too late..I'm sorry."

"He, you mean Fai?"

"Yes." Kurogane sighs in relief at the knowledge Fai is still alive.

"We'll follow their tracks in the snow, they won't be able to hide from me." Saiga says as he points to his eyes.

* * *

"Have you finished your task?" A deep voice asks from a dark carved throne.

"Yes, of course, we have the unicorn." Kyle smiles awkwardly as he fidgets.

"Where is she?"

"The dungeons awaiting you." Xing Hou, doesn't take her eyes from the tall figure before her.

"You have actually done well this time."

"There's more...we brought you a gift."

"Gift, what sort of gift?"

"A thing you once called innocence." Kyle looks around him, the women around his master turn dull eye at him, as they sit around the man like dolls. Intrigued the man waves as an array forms beneath him, before his leaves his minions to see his gift.

* * *

In the dank dungeon, the unicorn stands locked in place with a steel halter, a a woven metal cable binding her to an iron windlass. Fai paces, trying to come up with a plan. He stops when he hears something at the far side of their prison. It sounds like a heartbeat pulsing as it echoes in the cell. Terrified and unable to discern the origin of the noise, he looks frantically around before latching on to the mare's neck for comfort. 


	6. Yuui's Kiss and the Meeting

Title: Legend

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: KuroganeFai, DoumekiWatanuki, SyaoranSakura,

Warnings: Yaoi, language, mild dark themes

Disclaimer/Notes: Don't own Tsubasa/Holic or the movie Legend.

* * *

"Legend says the dark castle stood in olden days when evil ruled the land...the wicked still come her to sacrifice." Tomoyo stated as the five of them looked up at the ruins of a crooked slate gray castle. A vast swamp surrounds the tree crowned ruin.

"They worship a dark wizard here." Sakura clutched her hands to her chest, a nervous expression making itself known across her face.

"So we came all this way to fight some old man?" Saiga kicks a rock into the bog's murky waters.

"If you're so adamant about fighting something, you can go first." Tomoyo smiles before pushing the taller man ahead, causing him to stumble forward onto the cracked path to the castle.

"Why me?!"

"You wouldn't want us to tell Kakei-san how you would rather have us innocent young girls go ahead of you into danger now." Saiga muttered before leading the group down the path. Kurogane just stared at all this odd spirits. Fai had better be grateful to him for all this.

"Looks like we'll have to walk through the bog the rest of the way." Yuui says as he buzzes around the teen's head.

"You're not even walking dumb ass!" Kurogane tries to smack the little fairy into the water. Saiga heaves Sakura up in his arms as Kurogane reluctantly does the same for Tomoyo.

Both men wade through the swamp, grimaces on their faces as the sift through green muck and slime covered rocks.

* * *

"I've been in exile too long, forced to hide in the bowls of the earth and on the eve of my greatest victory this boy appears...it has been an eternity since I felt desire like this and yet..." The man's hands clench tightly into fists. He grinds his teeth in his anger. The women around him shift in uneasiness, their eyes drawn to their master.

"This innocent creature fascinates you, because only he can appreciate the enormity of your achievement." A voice echos in the room, it is a familiar voice that he has known since he turned to darkness.

"I'll take him then." He doesn't look at the women around him, too focused on the blonde in the dungeon.

"It would only be a hollow victory. He remembers the world as it once was, when he loves your new world you will triumph. Woo him...break his spirit." The voice whispers in his ear.

"Your wisdom is ever my guide." With his mind made up, he rises from his throne and goes to met the thing haunting him.

* * *

Kurogane and the others step ashore, both girls are set down on the dry land. Tomoyo frowning at the state of their clothes, worrying if the swamp grim can be washed out. Sakura blushing and apologizing for having to be carried. Tomoyo raises her hands into a triangle shape, her eyes closing as if in prayer.

"What's that for?"

"Protection, Kurogane. You must be ready, never trust what you see. As well as remember not to listen to him." Kurogane could only guess that the girl was talking about the dark wizard.

"He won't fool me."

"Don't be too sure kiddo, no human has ever set foot here before." Saiga grabbed the teen in a head lock, ruffling his hair as Kurogane pulled himself free. Yuui laughs over head, flying in loops as he tries to contain his laughter. Sakura wanders around searching for a way in.

"Oh, here's a passage!" Sakura jumps excitedly as she points at the root covered hole. Tomoyo beams and hugs her friend, but not before she pushes Saiga forward and down in to the entrance.

Landing somewhat safely at the bottom, the group stares at the bones lining the walls and decorating the tunnel.

"The decor of death." Sakura frowns as she stands by her friends side.

"It's a dead end." Saiga pokes at a skull embedded in the wall. Kurogane searches along the wall, trying to find some way out.

"Doesn't make sense, check the walls. Must be some some secret door or key." They separate each running hands along the walls. Saiga looks around and spots as tone ball in the corner, throwing it up and down he wanders over to the others.

"Saiga, drop that!" Tomoyo smacks the ball from his hand, all eyes stare as the boll rolls into the mouth of a stone gargoyle. Sakura gasps as the statues mouth closes over the stone ball. Their heads snap to look above them and are just in time to see a wall slide over the way they came.

"Idiot, look at what the hell you did!" Kurogane snaps and his legs shake as the floor beneath them opens up. The four of them scream as they plummet into an empty place. Yuui circles over the pit.

"Oh no, oh no..." Whirling around the fairy swoops down into the dark opening after his falling friends.

* * *

They end up in a heap inside an iron cage on a stale pile of hay. Yuui appears shortly after, as bright as a firefly.

"Ow..." Saiga holds his head as he winces.

"Where are we?" Kurogane spits a few pieces of hay out of his mouth.

"Someplace we don't want to be." They all stop when they hear a shuffling noise in the cage's far corner. Syaoran pops up from a pile of straw, his robes dirty and singed. Kurogane unsheathes Souhi as he and Saiga stand between the girls and the stranger.

"Who are you?" Tomoyo looks in between her protectors. Sakura's face is hidden in her hands as she's hugged in the other girl's arms.

"Who I am won't help us." Sakura raises her head and looks at the face half hidden in shadow.

"S-syaoran?" Her green eyes widen in recognition as she pulls away from her friends and tackles the boy to the ground. Straw flying from the impact.

"S-sakura, what are you doing here?!" The others, except for Tomoyo, are surprised at the girl's reaction. It reminds Kurogane a little too much of Fai's greetings.

"I can't believe it, the last any of us saw Syaoran was when he left to train with Seishiro-san." Sakura raises up, blushing, until she sees the state of her friends clothes.

"What happened to you Syaoran-kun?"

"It's a long story...I found more than I could handle. Now all of us are in trouble."

"Where are we?" Kurogane asks as he sheaths Souhi.

"In the wizard's kitchen, he plans to have us killed and feed to his pets and the harpies and succubus he keeps." Most of them pale at the boy's words.

"Damn, wish I had a drink right about now." Saiga runs his hand through his hair, lamenting over the attractive blonde waiting for him back home and his lack of alcohol. Tomoyo goes over to the giant padlock on the cage, examining it with a frown.

"We can't use magic against it." Sakura says as Syaoran helps her to her feet. Kurogane slumps down to the ground. The others gather around the other wall, trying to figure a way out.

"I promised, but it's the only way..." Yuui buzzes around him furiously. Kurogane can't believe he actually feels a little guilty about what he's going to do.

"What about Yuui here? He can fly out and get a key and get us out of here?"

"He's too small, he wouldn't be able to lift it." Tomoyo looks at him in confusion, wondering why the human would say that.

"Not if he changes sizes." Four pairs of eyes widen in surprise. A bright flash of light and Yuui stands full-sized in front of Kurogane glaring at him.

"Yuui, how could you keep this from us?"

"They're mine to keep," Yuui turns to glare at the angry Tomoyo before turning his gaze back t Kurogane. "But I'll do it if...if Kurogane gives me a kiss." Kurogane sputters in embarrassment as Saiga snickers in the background.

The teen thinks it over and looks at his companions expression, mainly Tomoyo's expectant gaze, and swear before quickly giving the white-haired fairy a peck on the cheek.

"You call that a kiss?" Yuui moves closer, causing Kurogane to practically hug the wall behind him. Kurogane tries to push him away.

"It's not possible, I-I'm in...uh...love..." Kurogane stutters again as his face turns several shades darker.

"Ah, but a fairy's love makes anything possible..." A soft glow of light blinds them for a moment as it engulfs Yuui. Emerging from the light is a transformed Yuui looking identical to Fai. "...even your hearts desire, Kuro-chu." Yuui hugs Kurogane as he sighs at the tempting touch.

"No...this isn't real...bastard get off of me." Kurogane resists the hands moving over his arms, the ghost touches that he remembers well. He looks into too blue eyes and struggles. Tomoyo slaps Saiga for a rude comment while the other two in the cell blush.

"Oh, but it is...I'm warm and alive and happy to be in your arms, Kuro-sama." Yuui says as he sits in the teen's lap, nuzzling his cheek. After a moment Kurogane manages to push the fake blonde away.

"Damnit, get off of me!" Yuui huffs and changes back to his original form.

"You...I could put a curse on you!"

"Threats won't make me love you, human hearts don't work like that!" Kurogane growls at the fairy.

"What do I care for a human heart?!" A whirlwind surrounds him and Yuui changes to his smaller form.

"Hey?!" Without a word Yuui flies though the bars and away.

"Nice going kid..." Saiga yelps as Tomoyo's hand connects with the back of his head.


	7. Seperation and Trances

Title: Legend

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: KuroganeFai, DoumekiWatanuki, SyaoranSakura,

Warnings: Yaoi, language, mild dark themes

Disclaimer/Notes: Don't own Tsubasa/Holic or the movie Legend.

* * *

"He's coming, hide." Syaoran hisses out at them as they dive into the heaps of straw in the cage. Syaoran covers himself over Sakura, willing to defend the sprite if need be. 

Heavy footfalls echo in the corridor, a looming shadow casts against the wet stone of the walls. Kurogane holds his breath as a large-creature comes up to the cage. It reminds him of the oni his mother used to tell him stories about. It's spiked head brushed against the top of the cage as it entered, a large talon-like hand rummaging through the straw in search of them.

It's white eyes widened as it pulls up Syaoran by his leg, Kurogane can hear Sakura's shocked intake of breath as the boy's lifted to the oni's eye level. Syaoran swings his other leg around, kicking it in the head before t can see the girl in the straw. Kurogane sees a large hand pull Sakura further into the straw, effectively hiding her.

The oni simply shakes its head and exits the cage, locking it as Syaoran struggles while his taken away. Once the oni is gone, the rest of the group emerges.

"We're doomed." Kurogane growls at the other man's words and draws his sword, not ready to give up without a fight. Their heads snap back to the cage door as they hear someone coming closer. A familiar face greets them, as the now full-sized fairy stares at them.

"Yuui!" Tomoyo swats at the fairy on the other side of the cage, barely missing as he steps just out of her reach.

"All of you look like mourners at your own funerals." Yuui's white hair frames his face as he sticks out his tongue.

"Come back to dance on our graves?" Saiga wiped straw from his hair.

"Ohh, I'd gladly frolic on Kurogane's..." Yuui laughs as he twirls a key around his finger. Four pairs of eyes widen at the sight. He tosses the key through the bars, the dark-haired girl grabbing it.

Yuui grabs hold of Kurogane through the bars, and before the teen realizes what's about to happen he is kissed on the forehead. Blushing he pulls away and watches as Yuui reverts back to his smaller form and flies away.

Wiping his forehead with the back of his hand Kurogane growls as Tomoyo opens the cell. Saiga laughs as Sakura blushes at the teen. Grabbing Souhi, Kurogane stomps out behind them.

* * *

The kitchen is vast and just as dark as the rest of the castle. The four of them peer around the corner only to see the oni's back turned to them and Syaoran hanging upside down on a giant hook. Kurogane motions the others on, the oni's head rises briefly, sniffing the air. The four of them duck behind giant bellows as it turns and comes up to the bellows. 

"H-hey, you there!" Syaoran swings slightly from his position as he yells at the oni, trying to turn its attention away from his friends.

The oni turns to look at the boy, narrowly avoiding a punch from Syaoran. Hissing in anger the oni takes one of its clawed hands and swipes at him, knocking the air from Syaoran's lungs. Filling his lungs, Syaoran swings for another punch, hitting the oni's beaked mouth, causing it to stumble back wards into a pile of dirty pots and pans.

Kurogane and the others make a break for the exit, as they watch Syaoran pull himself up wards to untie his legs.

* * *

"There's something loose..." He says to himself as he feels the reverberations from the oni's crash. 

_"You should guard well what is yours then." _The voice interrupts his thoughts.

"Bring him to me." He calls to the women around him, their eyes turn bright shades as their pupils turn to slits. Bowing they turn to fulfill their master's wish.

* * *

"He saved us...never thought I'd be saved by a demon." Saiga wipes his brow, trying to clam down. 

"Syaoran-kun's not a demon...he's a spirit just like us, he used to protect me when we were younger." Sakura smiles at the fond memories.

"Wish we could repay the favor then."

"Syaoran can take care of that oni, once he frees his legs." Tomoyo says calmly as they continue along the dripping corridor.

"She's right, we need to find the unicorn and Fai."

"Where do we start?" Sakura stands tall as she looks between Tomoyo and Kurogane.

"We have to find the dungeons, we'll split up to cover more ground." Tomoyo takes hold of Kurogane's arm. Saiga nods in understanding and takes Sakura with him down another corridor.

"We'll met back here in two hours." Tomoyo pulls out a watch, checking the time. Kurogane stands by, watching the others leave. Yuui comes fluttering by, following Kurogane and Tomoyo.

* * *

The dungeon gate swings open magically as Fai watches. His stares in wonder as he sits in an almost feline fashion. Rising like a sleepwalker, Fai is lured by an unknown force toward the open doorway. The unicorn whinnies pitifully trying to keep him there, the blonde turns to look expressionless at the mare before leaving.

* * *

Yuui's bobbing light leads the way as Kurogane and Tomoyo hurry down the rubble-choked corridor. A sound nearby alerts them and they jump to hide into the shadows. A strange creature resembling a lean, wing-less dragon is lead down the corridor by two blonde-haired girls in dark dresses. 

The dragon snorts as it pulls at its leash, the twin girls following it until they're out of sight. Kurogane and Tomoyo hurry down the corridor in the opposite direction of the beast and girls.

* * *

Sakura and Saiga creep forward, they duck into the shadows as a shadow falls across the opposite wall. They stare in shock as Fai walks past them as if in a trance. They look a each other and then at the blonde's back the brows furrowed in worry.

* * *

They emerge from the corridor to look in awe at the vast expanse in front of them. Viaducts and bridges span above and below them in the massive central of the castle. 

"Not even kings live like this..." Kurogane's red eyes scan the bridges above them. His eyes widen at a familiar figure.

"Fai!" Tomoyo jumps as the teen yells, she follows his gaze to see Fai drifting by.

* * *

Fai pauses, a section of the path he's walking on has crumbled away and he wanders to the edge, staring down into the void. For a moment he teeters on the edge, seemingly about to fall forward. 

"Fai!" Kurogane yells from below, but the blonde doesn't hear.

"It's Kurogane, you idiot, answer me!" Fai pulls back from the edge and continues blindly on his way.

"It's him...damnit I'd know that idiot anywhere." Kurogane stares from below as Fai walks away.

"Don't be hasty, remember who we're dealing with." Tomoyo plants a hand on the human's shoulder, trying to comfort him. Kurogane ignores her and races off, the fairy sighs before running after him.

* * *

Dark eyes look over a small horde of beasts. A winged snake, a small creature with fangs and a third eye, and something that looked like a spiked tail with a whip-like tail were just a few of the creatures he had summoned from the castle's depths. 

"My enemies approach...destroy them." He says emotionless, the creatures slink off into the shadows searching for their prey. The women around him go about their business.


	8. A Forced Engagement and An Idea

Title: Legend

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: KuroganeFai, DoumekiWatanuki, SyaoranSakura,

Warnings: Yaoi, language, mild dark themes

Disclaimer/Notes: Don't own Tsubasa/Holic or the movie Legend.

* * *

"Slow down, Kurogane, use some caution!"

"This way!" Kurogane yells at her, as he races forward in the direction Fai took.

* * *

Fai wanders down a long hall way, gnarled roots creating a canopy above him. Rain glistens as it drips from the tree roots. Blank eyes stare up at it for a moment. An out of breath Tomoyo and Kurogane arrive at the opposite end of the hall just in time to see the blonde drift out of sight.

"There he is!" Both of them run to catch up, pushing through root tendrils wet with rain.

"Kurogane!" Tomoyo screams as she sees the gleaming eyes of several monsters. The light leaking in from above shining on saliva slicked fangs and razor-sharp claws. Drawing his sword, Kurogane and Tomoyo back up in between clinging rootlets.

"In here!" Tomoyo's hands slide against an oaken door in the side of the wall. They duck inside, slamming the door shut before the creatures can get close enough.

The teen struggles to keep the door shut, putting all of his weight against it. Tomoyo looks around and sees that they shut themselves into a dead end. A loud thud on the other side of the door and several setts of claws emerge through the wood and mere inches from Kurogane's face.

With an idea, Kurogane slams the door open, he winces at the slight crunching sound. Tomoyo flutters out, her robes bellowing around her as they run into the rain. The beasts hang from on the other side of the door, bleeding and unconscious.

Running around another corner they see Fai standing in front of two large doors, which open at his approach.

"Hey, wait!" Tomoyo yanks him to a stop.

"He's under a spell." They watch as Fai enter the room and the doors close behind him.

* * *

Fai twirls in the room, dancing as he did when he was with Kurogane. Firelight glitters off his pale skin and the rain clinging to his hair. His blue eyes notice an opened jewelry box on a small table, he stops dancing as he stands in front of it.

Bright gems twinkle up at him, but he focuses on a black diamond necklace in the center of the box. He sucks in his breath at the sight, his eyes wide in awe, before taking it and trying to fix it around his neck. He jumps and screams at the feel of hands over his own, dropping his grip on the piece of jewelry, he feels the hands behind him fasten the necklace for him.

Black clad arms try to pull him close as he pulls away in fear. Turning around Fai sees that he's alone, stumbling back wards he looks around him in search of the hands owner. Looking behind him again he stumbles back wards as a figure emerges from thin air.

The man reaches to embrace the blonde, his dark blue robes swirling around him but as soon as he touches Fai's shoulder, the blonde falls into his arms unconscious. Standing over the teen, he can feel his heart racing. He reaches down and runs his fingers through blonde locks of hair.

"Do not be afraid..." Fai's eyes flutter open and he stiffens in horror at the person holding him. Frantically he tries to get away.

"I mean you no harm." The figure offers him his hand. "Do you like my gifts? The robes suit you..." Confused Fai looks down to see himself in different clothes, his white and blue robe is replaced by a black and navy robe, the long sleeves touching the tips of his fingers.

"The color is most suitable...you are a guest of honor here." Tears swell in Fai's eyes as all the stress and fear sends tremors down his spine.

"Please...take this away, I don't want this." The man advances on Fai, his heart still racing.

"Your soul..."

"Go away, I hate all of this, you and these clothes!" Fai is near frantic, trying to think of a way out.

"How can you speak so of your bridal clothes?" Fai feels his heart plummet in his stomach, his face drains of color as the words keep running through his head; all he can do is scream.

* * *

Kurogane and Tomoyo leap back in surprise at the sound of Fai's scream. Kurogane growls and half-draws Souhi. Tomoyo restrains him as best she can.

"You can't stop him, just be thankful Fai's alive." Kurogane sheathes his sword in disgust.

"Some fucking champion I turned out to be..."

* * *

Fai slumps to the stone floor, not able to handle anything else, hot tears stream down his tired face. He comes up beside him, an almost curious look on his face.

"Why the tears?"

"Everything's lost...poor Kuro-san..."

"You weep for him even though he left you to die?"

"He'd never do that, he was killed...like everything else!" Fai can feel his heart breaking more at the thought of Kurogane died because of him.

"Yes...but why mourn when you will have a new destiny with me? Once the last unicorn dies the sun will set forever...there shall never be another dawn."

"No, you can't." His tears stop as he looks at the man in horror. A gentle smile crosses the figures face.

* * *

"He's going to kill the mare."

"As long as the sun still shines, so does hope." Tomoyo tries to reassure the teen as they hear the wizards plans, the calm voice sounding through the walls.

"The sun can't reach down here."

Kurogane fingers the silver necklace Fai gave him as a child, deep in thought. Red eyes widen in inspiration. Tomoyo stares at him curios.

"Wait a minute...I think I know a way." A smirk etches across his face, Tomoyo stares as if he's finally lost it.


	9. A Transformation and Taking Action

Title: Legend

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: KuroganeFai, DoumekiWatanuki, SyaoranSakura, Saiga/Kakei

Warnings: Yaoi, language, mild dark themes

Disclaimer/Notes: Don't own Tsubasa/Holic or the movie Legend.

**Also I'd like to know who you'd think would best fit the role of the antagonist. Should it be Fei Wong Reed or should it be Ashura? Next chapters will be up as soon as I get some opinions **

* * *

"The world shall finally be what it was always intended to be, a place of chaos and anarchy." Fai stared at him, his eyes dark with loathing.

"You're...you're mad."

"In madness lies the soul of all that's noble...can you fathom the loneliness of untold eons lived in darkness?" His dark eyes met blue, Fai shuddered at their soulless depths.

"You live alone because your heart demands isolation."

"I've found my mate and you know it. We're just alike you and I, beneath the skin we're already one."

"..."

"Was your in that trapped the unicorn. Even now, the evil seed of what you did blooms within you."

"Lies! Your lying!" Fai clutched his head. It couldn't be true, Kurogane would never have shown him something like that if Fai were like the man before him.

"Can't you sense it? That is why I desire you, I need someone..."

"You're nothing but a beast." The blonde's voice dripped with hatred towards the other man. The wizard pulls the blonde forward in front of a ornate mirror. Fai clenches his eyes shut.

Forced to open his eyes, Fai stares at his reflection. His eyes widen as he watches his image morph into a golden-eyed creature.

"It shows how we really are...behold your true reflection." Paler hands than Fai's move to rest on his shoulders. Black hair brushes against blonde as they look in the mirror.

"You're working magic, I won't believe it." Fai pulls free from the other's grasp, turning away from the mirror.

"I am no com mom trickster, if you don't believe me look at your hand.." Fai gasps in shock and fear as he watches his hands transform into long claws. "My mirror never lies."

Fai runs his hands over his face, feeling cold skin, his tongue brushes against sharp fangs. His breathing becomes frantic, his heart feeling as if it's about to explode.

"Your animal nature."

"Damn you!" Fai's claws extend, intending to maul the robed figure.

"Both of us are damned, my King." With mock formality the dark being bows, melting back into the shadows from where he came. Fai looks back at the mirror, gold slitted eyes stare back at him. Horrified anew he falls to the floor, his strength wanning.

* * *

Outside the castle, the sun glows red in the sky as it slides towards the distant horizon.

* * *

Kurogane cups his hands around the keyhole of the door that separated him and Fai. Cupping his hands around it he tries to call out to his friend.

"Fai, can you hear me?"

* * *

Huddled in a corner, Fai picks his Head up at the familiar voice. Scrambling up he stares in wonder at the door.

"Kuro-chu?"

"Fai? Over here by the door." Fai lurches towards the door.

"Oh, Kuro-chan...Kuro-myu, Kuro-wan. Is it really you? I thought you were dead."

* * *

"I didn't know what to do...I...don't ever run away again you jackass!" Fai pauses before the keyhole, out of the other's line of sight. Tears threaten to spill as he smiles at the angry words. It really was Kurogane.

"Kuro-wankoro, I love you...I'm so happy that it's not more magic." Kurogane blushes fiercely on the other side of the door, not wanting to look at the spirit beside him.

"It's me...we have magic on our side too. I brought help."

"It's all my fault, I should have listened to you for once." He laughs, trying to cover up his choked voice. He knows Kurogane hates to seem him cry, though he'd never admit it.

"Idiot, it was my fault as much as it was yours, don't worry. We're here to save you."

"I'm far past saving..."

"Let me see you." Kurogane strains to see the blonde through the keyhole. His vision turns black as Fai covers the hole with his clawed hand.

"Just forget me Kuro-sama..." Kurogane places his hand over the keyhole, a deep frown on his face. He turns a glare towards Tomoyo. Getting the hint, the girl winks and walks away giving the two some privacy.

"Fai...you dumb ass. You know I can't do that." He whispers into the keyhole hoping the blonde can hear him. He feels a tug on his arm and Tomoyo worried gaze looks with his own.

"Come Kurogane, Remember your plan?" Kurogane takes his hand from the door and follows Tomoyo back along the corridor, sparing a apprehensive look at the old door.

* * *

Fai slides down the door, a morose smile shows through his bangs as he runs a hand through his hair. Above him several eyes stare, their long hair draping over their alabaster shoulders. Long silk robes sway in the dark. Slowly they begin to sing, their melodic voices complimenting each

other as it echos through the room.

Fai lifts his head up, listening to the singing. His eyes burn and his eyes glow gold in the dim light. Barring his fangs his screams at them.

* * *

Saiga and Sakura stop short when they hear the sound of a distant scream, as it echoes in the shadows.

"I vote we run like hell, come on kid." Saiga grabs the sprites delicate wrist and tugs her along.

* * *

Tomoyo, Kurogane, and a full-sized Yuui wait outside the kitchen door as Saiga and Sakura come running.Tomoyo studies her watch as they finally regroup.

"Where were you, Sakura-chan are you okay?" The younger girl nods as Tomoyo smiles and then turns to glare at the taller man.

"Time just fly's by when you're having fun." Saiga holds his hands up in defense.

"But we did find the mare, she was trapped below in the dungeon."

"Excellent, now who has some parchment?" Saiga and Sakura rummage through their clothes searching, Kurogane just stares at them.

"Here you go, I was going to save it to write my dear Kakei-chan a last love letter, but you'll have to explain to him why he'll be a widow with no last words from me." Tomoyo rolled her eyes and snatched the parchment from Saiga's hand. Yuui giggles while trying to lean on Kurogane.

Tomoyo squats on the floor, using some pencils from her robes, begins charting out a plan. After a few moments Tomoyo claps her hands in triumph, startling the others and saying how her drawing kits came in handy.

"Perfect, it will work like a charm!"

"Then let's get started, what we need to do is sneak back into the kitchen and gather all the plates and platters..." Nodding in agreement, Kurogane slowly opens the kitchen door.

"Remember, just the shiny ones." Leading the way into the kitchen, Kurogane motions for the others to follow.

Cautiously they peer inside to see the large oni from before fast asleep. Its heavy breathing loud and harsh. Syaoran hangs from a rope on a large hook. His feet and hands tied together this time, as well as a dirty cloth covering his mouth. Saiga holds Sakura back before she can rush to the boy's side.

"Syaoran?" Tomoyo whispers to the Boy, hopping he isn't dead.

Blue and brown eyes flutter open and Syaoran begins moving back and forth. Kurogane stands up beside him and cuts the ropes around their friends limbs. Syaoran hopes down and immediately pulls the rag from his mouth. He then begins rubbing his wrists, trying to get his blood flowing again.

"Thank you." Kurogane and Saiga boost the two girls up onto the mantle where the polished plates are stacked. Yuui transforms into a dot of light and flies up towards the mantle, re materializing to his adult form on the mantle.

Kurogane, Saiga, and Syaoran stand below catching plates as they're tossed down. Syaoran staggers a bit from the weight of the teetering tower of plates in his arms.Stepping back wards he falls over a nozzle form one of the bellows. The following crash wakes the cook and with a deafening roar the oni stands ready to attack.

It's beaked head in the air as it smells around, its white eyes wide as it tries to smell the intruders. Kurogane hands his plates to Saiga and unsheathes Souhi, stepping in between the fallen Syaoran and the wondering oni.

"Over here!" The blind oni lunges towards Kurogane's voice.

Kurogane side steps the large claws. He swings Souhi and manages to slash the back of the oni's leg. It howls in pain as it turns to attack again. Caught between the wall, Kurogane scans for an escape.It comes in the form of a kick from Syaoran and a punch from Saiga, which knocks the creature into a shelf of pans.

Before the oni can right itself, Kurogane takes another swing, cutting across the oni's chest, black blood spray's the ground as another howl erupts from the beaked mouth. Raising from the floor the oni begins thrashing about, enraged and trying to strike Kurogane.

The three men stand around the oni, ready to attack. Syaoran jumps out of the way of a large clawed hand to stand between Sakura and the others. Saiga and Kurogane exchange looks before the taller man begins to rattle pot's and pan's to get the oni's attention.

Kurogane raises his arms and slashes down, Souhi striking through the oni's scaled flesh and showering the wall in black blood. With a last attempt the oni staggers to attack Kurogane but falls short and collapses on the stone floor. It's mouth wide in a last cry as it's white eyes turn a milky shade.

* * *

"Hurry get those plates!" Kurogane sheaths his word and rushes to help. The fairy's gather up the unbroken plates. Saiga stares thoughtfully at the fireplace, it's flames snuffed out by the oni's blood.

"What's wrong Saiga-san?" Sakura puts a hand on the man's arm.

"Smoke rising...that chimney must go to the top." Tomoyo walks over to look into the hearth.

"There's not much to hold onto. It would take someone very slim to fit."

"I'll go." Sakura steps in front of Tomoyo.

"We'll both go." Syaoran steps up to the girl's side.

"Alright, I believe in the two of you, but be quick." Kurogane boosts Sakura up first into the chimney. Saiga hands the small girl a plate, telling her to be careful.

"We're all very proud of you Sakura-chan. We'll send Yuui up with a signal when everything's ready." Both nodded in understanding.

As Sakura and Syaoran disappear into the chimney, Saiga positions a large golden platter in the hearth. Yuui places another one against the bellows, taking care to get the angle right. Tomoyo stands n the center of the kitchen, measuring angles.

"Little more to the right Yuui...just a touch more...perfect."

Saiga and Yuui run off with armload's of plates as Kurogane leans a plater against the corridor wall, adjusting it. Tomoyo gives him a thumbs-up before turning back to Yuui.


	10. The Black Unicorn and the Ring

Title: Legend

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: KuroganeFai, DoumekiWatanuki, SyaoranSakura, Saiga/Kakei

Warnings: Yaoi, language, mild dark themes

Disclaimer/Notes: Don't own Tsubasa/Holic or the movie Legend.

Dedicated to all you reveiwers!! Becuase this wouldn't have been finished nearly as fast without all of you. Also, I'll be taking requests! This means if you want to see another chapter of one of my other fics up soon, tell me, or you want a tsubasa fic with a certain prompt or based a another movie just ask!

* * *

Tear stains shine on Fai's dirtied face as he walked down a majestic hall with regal-like dignity. Magic swirls encase crystal goblets and the blonde watches as they fill with a black wine. As he passes, bowls and plates fill with black foods.

Fai stares at the shimmering food, his eyes laying on a black apple. His rumbling stomach reminds him that he hasn't eaten since he had Watanuki's tarts. Against his better judgment Fai takes the apple in his hands.

"Please, eat." Fai gasps, dropping the apple as the dark figure sits in one of two dark ornate thrones sitting at the head of the table.

"I don't want it, I'm not hungry!"

"Do you lie to please me?"

"I'd never do anything to please you," The man gestures towards the other throne. "You are so like a child. Sit and we'll talk." Fai snarls at the words.

"I'd love to rip out your throat, but it would hurt you more if I were to hold you."

"All I desire is for you to sit and talk with me." Fai approached the throne, staring wearily at the dark-haired man.

"Sit...here?"

"Yes, please."

"I prefer to stand." For a moment Fai watched as the robed figure in front of him clutched the arms of his throne in mute anger. Realizing anger wouldn't work against the blonde, the wizard calmed down and relaxed with another piercing smile.

"As you wish...it's enough that we're alone together...just the two of us..."

* * *

Across the fireplace, in an identical hearth, Syaoran lowers himself quietly. Gently setting up a plate before sneaking towards the banquet table.

"All of time awaits us, why not make a start?"

"A start of what?" He leans towards Fai, smiling.

"Simple conversation."

"What do we possibly have to talk about?"

"Goals, ambitions, desires, dreams..."

"I have no interest in your ambitions..." Unseen Syaoran moves towards the table to listen in on the two.

"Dreams are my specialty. It is through dreams I influence others...I have my own dreams. Dreams of eternity with you...no more silence." Fai laughs bitterly in the other's face.

"Now who sounds like a child?"

"But there was a time when it was the attention of a devoted boy was to your liking." Fai stares down at his clawed hands. The blonde doesn't respond as memories that seem like another life time flash before his eyes.

"...The pleasures of youth become the regrets of maturity." Syaoran has heard enough and sneaks back to the chimney where Sakura awaits. Fai move to take the seat offered to him, a fake smile plastered onto his face.

"You'll never regret granting me this favor..." Fai stops short, his eyes glitter as he plots.

"Such an uncomfortable chair. I think I'll stand if you don't mind." The wizard's smile vanishes.

"Sit." Fai moves away from the throne, laughing.

"Never, never..."

* * *

Kurogane and Tomoyo lift a giant gold platter up in a viaduct, angling just so. Kurogane grumbles at the fairy's demands. Thoughts of blue eyes keep him quite as he continues.

* * *

"I beseech you, it is not humility that brings me low...but love..."

"Love? I never thought I'd hear that again." Fai locks gazes with the other man.

"You'll hear it forever. I love you."

"If that's true then hope is yet still alive..." Both of them turn at the sound of a chime as a clock tolls the hour.

"It grows late."

* * *

The unicorn's frightened calls carry from the dungeons below. The dark-clad figure smiles.

"Our wedding feast is in good voice...are you anxious to see blood flow?" Fai disguises his alarm with a pliant smile.

"As much as you, " The blonde smiles slyly. " Will the groom grant his bride his wish tonight?"

"You simply have to ask."

"I want to kill the unicorn." Fai watches as the man smile wide, his white teeth gleaming in the firelight.

"You make me proud."

* * *

Sakura struggles up the chimney, Syaoran following further down. Both of them can here voices echoing up through the walls.

_"Let the unicorn's blood be a bond of our love."_

"He's going to kill it." Clutching the plate Syaoran continues up wards, both of them trying to hurry. Light breaches the dark chimney as the two of them make their way out. The distant sun reminds them of a dying ember around the rim of the dark mountains in the distance.

* * *

Kurogane positions the last plate in the depths of the dungeons. He moves to join the others behind a large column. Yuui is about to speak but is silenced by Tomoyo when they see two figures approaching.

Fai and a man in dark robes walk past, arm in arm. They move regally down the stone steps to where the unicorn is chained. Kurogane and the others peer around the column to watch them. Kurogane looks on in shock and anger, looking at Fai's hands and fangs.

"Fai..."

"Judge him with your heart, not your eyes." Saiga placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.They sit back and watch as Kyle and Xing Hou join the two walking down the hall.

"Greetings."

"Master."

"Prepare the unicorn for sacrifice." The demons hurry to comply. Kyle pulls out a black blade from a nearby weapon's rack. Xing Hou sharpens in against a grindstone as Fai and their master watch. Kurogane clutches Souhi's hilt, his teeth gritting in fury.

"Yuui fly up and give the signal to Sakura-chan and Syaoran." Tomoyo whispers to the small glowing figure. Yuui nods and streaks off into the shadows. With Xing Hou finished, Kyle takes the sword and hands it to his master with a low bow.

"Let the ritual begin." Around them they can hear voices rising in song. Fai recognizes the voices of the women from before, but they're nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Yuui blazes straight up out of the dungeons, rocketing by the ruined corridors of the castle. The siren songs ringing in his ears.

* * *

He steps forward, his long nails touching the unicorn's haunch. The hide smolders, leaving an ugly brand. The mare rears back, her hooves clattering on the stone floor. Dark eyes stare into the unicorn's blue. Fai watches as the man beside him subdues the creature. Stepping back , they allow Kyle and Xing Hou to drag the unicorn towards a chopping block.

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran stand watching the sunset, Each of them holding onto the plate. Yuui comes blasting up the chimney, causing them to nearly drop the plate.

"It's time!" Yuui materializes into his adult form and helps the two lift the plate into position. The three of them watch as the sun's rays are caught on the plate and shoot down the chimney.

The light bounces throughout the castle as if searching for something.

* * *

Together the two demons turn the iron winch, bit by bit, the cab;e is drawn forward. The unicorn's neck stretched across the block. The cloaked figure stands beside Fai, offering the black sword. The blonde eagerly reaches for the sword. Kurogane goes rigid against the wall, his face twisted in disbelief.

"Hurry it up kid."

"Kurogane he means to do it!" Kurogane ignores Tomoyo's words and stares at the blonde. Tomoyo gathers a bow and arrow from the weapon's rack. Kurogane moves in front of the arrow pointed at Fai, his face solemn and resolute.

"I trust him." The unicorn struggles before Fai. Kyle secures the cable.

"The birth of a new world awaits your stroke." Fai swings the sword clumsily over his head.

"Kurogane, you're a fool!" Tomoyo takes aim at Fai.

"Idiot's stop, the light!" Saiga yells at them as the blonde in front of them swings the sword down. The blade arcs and chatters the line restraining the mare.

"Run, you're free. I told you I'd make it up to you!" The unicorn plunges into the shadows, only the sound of her hoof beats remain. The figure reaches for a weapon tied to his side, pulling out the stallion's horn he points it at Fai. He lunges forward and stabs the blonde in the side.

Fai's features soften and change back to normal as he gasps. He slides dying off the horn and to the ground. Kurogane holds Souhi reflecting the beam of light on the blade.

"Bastard!" The light beam hits the robbed figure as he screams. The two demons run in fear. Tomoyo stares up and watches in horror as the light flickers and dies.

"What happened?"

"Sunset." Saiga looks grimly on as Kurogane rushes to Fai's side. The wizard staggering back into the shadows. Kurogane kneeled beside the blonde, taking off his cloak and wrapping it around the blonde. Picking up Fai, Kurogane cradles the slim body to his chest.

"Kurogane. he's after the mare, the world needs a champion!" Tomoyo pulls him away, handing him Souhi. With a cold fury Kurogane rushes off in pursuit.

* * *

The mare gallops through desolate ruins and crumbled columns. She runs along a narrow trail bordering the edge of the abyss. Behind her black hooves thunder against the stone trail. The dark wizard transforming himself into a black unicorn. He surges forward, flames licking at his nostrils.

The mare faces the stallion at a dead end, her horn lowered in defense. The black unicorn rears and charges the mare, causing her to fall amidst the dark hooves.

"Hey you, whatever the hell you are!" Kurogane holds his sword ready as the stallion turns to look at the teen. Fire shoots around it as it charges. His sword strike misses and as he turns he watches as the unicorn turns back into his true form.

"Now, I'll take your life." He thrusts the horn at Kurogane trying to pierce him. Stumbling back, the teen rolls out of the way before he can be attacked again. Kurogane rises, lifting his sword to strike, but his arm is grabbed before he can swing.

Kurogane stare in shock as the wizard swings the horn back, ready to pierce the boy's heart. All at once, the mare gallops up from the shadows, spearing the man in his mid-section. Blood erupts from pale lips.

The mare lifts her head, with the body still impaled and with an arch of her neck sends the body flying into the abyss. Kurogane watches as the body sinks into darkness and gathers the stallion's horn.

* * *

Sakura and the others stand at the castle's entrance, Fai laid out on a black cloak. They all stand around the blonde. They look up to see Kurogane riding towards them on the mare.

"How's Fai?" Red eyes darken in worry at the prone figure.

"Beyond our magic, he's under a powerful spell...it's like some sort of riddle." Saiga checks the wound on Fai's side. Kurogane nods before smiling. They others around him stare in confusion.

"I know what to do, bring him here." Kurogane hands Tomoyo the horn as Saiga lifts Fai to the teen's arms. He pulls the blonde close to him.

"We'll meet again." Kurogane urges the mare on and the others watch as they gallop off in a clatter of hoof beats.

"Wish we could go with them." Yuui buzzes above them.

"I just want to go home to my own pretty blonde." Saiga ruffles his hair. Tomoyo smiles and agrees, the other two sprites blushing.

* * *

Kurogane clings to Fai as the unicorn thunders through the darkened forest. The woods around are blurs as they move over chasms and across streams.

* * *

The first faint trace of dawn tints the horizon, everywhere the snow is melting. A bright beam of light moves swiftly through giant trees. Kurogane rides up to the rock overhanging the pond and slides easily to the ground with Fai in his arms.

The unicorn stands watching as the teen rests the blonde on the mossy ground. Stripping off the bulk of his armor, Kurogane takes one last look at Fai before diving into the pond below. The mare moves and runs off towards the forest again.

* * *

"You're back." Kakei says as he's lifted into the air and kissed soundly.

The others watch for a moment and the turn quickly. Tomoyo sighs at the two, there was a reason why they had their own room. Yuui sighed dreamily at the couple. Sakura and Syaoran held hands as they turned away from the older couple's affectionate display.

Once they've finished all of them walk towards the flowering sakura tree and the body of the stallion. The mare stands beside them covered in petals.

* * *

At the bottom of the pond, Kurogane moves carefully. Silently cursing as he tries to not stir up muck. Parting tendrils of water weeds in his search. A gleam catches his eye and Kurogane reached out, silt erupted in his grasp. As it settles again, Kurogane opens his hand to reveal Fai's ring.

* * *

Dawn reaches across the sky, sunlight filtering onto the meadow, striking the dormant stallion. Tomoyo walks towards the unicorn, replacing the horn.

* * *

Kurogane pulls himself out of the pond, holding the ring tightly in his hand. Above him Fai sleeps under a flowering tree. His clothes have changed from the dark robes to the white of before. Kurogane's armor is gone as well.

"Che, idiot." Kurogane kneeled beside the sleeping blonde and slips the ring onto his finger. He takes the blonde into his arms and kisses him passionately. Kurogane can feel the other smile against his lips, blue eyes flutter open.

* * *

The unicorn's skin twitches and all of them watch as the stallion rises to his feet. Arching his neck they listen as he neighs out to his mate. Both unicorn's gallop off together across the open meadow.

* * *

"Oh, Kuro-rinta! You'll never guess what I dreamed about!" Feeling a slight weight on his hand, he smiles at the silver ring on his finger.

"It wasn't about some fruity tree or something was it?" Fai smiles brightly as Kurogane sits beside him looking out onto the pond.

"Hmm, it looks like you found my ring...so does this mean we're getting married?" Fai moved closer to lean on the other teen's shoulder, sighing contently.

"Whatever...you have leaves in your hair." A tan hand reached to dislodge emerald-colored leaves from blonde hair.

"Kuro-chan's always so considerate." Fai wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck, bringing him closer for a kiss.


End file.
